Troublemaker
by artemis road
Summary: Mal día en la oficina, mal día en la escuela. Mal día para ser un Briefs...


_**Troublemaker**_

**_Un one shot para los que adoran a estos hermanos...espero que lo disfruten ;)_**

* * *

"Porque será que tengo que ir de oficina en oficina? ¿Porque no me pueden dejar tranquilo por unos minutos? ¿O unos días?", pensó exasperado. En el camino ya había golpeado a un ciclista y a dos parejas que venían tomadas de la mano. Todo por accidente, por supuesto.

-Buenos días señorita-saludó a la secretaria de la dirección- He venido por Bra Briefs. La directora se contactó conmigo hace una hora- anunció el joven de cabellos lilas. Vestía su traje negro de oficina, la corbata desacomodada por la rapidez en la que venía por la calle.

-Sí, sr Briefs. En seguida le comunico a la directora que llego -le respondió la secretaria. Trunks aguardó por unos segundos en la mesada de la sala. Sus manos masajeaban las sienes, descendiendo hacia los costados de su rostro. "Que día más intenso", pensó el hijo de Bulma. Primero las reuniones en la oficina, una tras otra hasta la hora del almuerzo, luego aguantarse a su madre con la organizadora de la boda que había contratado, luego más reuniones y exposiciones de productos y ahora, lo han llamado de la escuela de Bra por un asunto con una compañera de su clase. "Vaya, los genes de mi padre sí que traen problemas", suspiró.La habitación se encontraba en silencio. No sonaba el teléfono, no se escuchaban a los molestos alumnos en los pasillos ni a los irritantes docentes sorber su café. Solo una cosa se oía. Lo que más le irritaba en todo el mundo. Que masticaran la goma de mascar con la boca abierta. Ese molesto y asqueroso sonido chicloso. Y había solo una persona en todo el universo que lo hacía de la manera más exasperante. Trunks viró su rostro hacia la izquierda. Allí estaba ella, sentada fuera de la oficina de la directora. Su postura relajada, aunque aburrida, su bolso sentado a su lado. "Ay no. Esto no es bueno", pensó el hijo de Vegeta. En cuanto Bra vio a su hermano, le sonrió, a lo que Trunks solo respondió con una mirada seria.

-Sr Briefs-llamo de nuevo la secretaria de cabellos grises y mirada amable- la directora Ross, lo está esperando, puede pasar por aquella puerta

-Sí, lamentablemente sé en donde queda-suspiró de nuevo- Muchas gracias- le sonrió a la señora. "Si me habrán mandado a la dirección en la preparatoria", pensó recordando aquellos momentos nostálgicos, en donde no tenía más obligaciones que divertirse y estudiar.

Llego frente a la puerta de la oficina, golpeó la suave madera esperando que le responda aquella voz que lo había regañado durante tantos años de su adolescencia.

-Adelante sr Briefs, puede pasar- Bra lo miro triste, no le agradaba que su hermano estuviera enojado con ella y sabia que si él estaba allí en lugar de sus padres era porque se interesaba por su bienestar. O porque quería salirse del trabajo.

-Buenas tardes, directora Ross-saludó Trunks una vez que ingresó a la oficina, se acerco hasta el escritorio de su antigua directora de escuela y le dio un apretón de manos.

-Vaya, vaya… Trunks Briefs. Han pasado años, ¿no es cierto, Trunks? -preguntó la Sra Ross. Una mujer de la edad de su madre. Muy inteligente y perspicaz. Siempre llevaba un paso de ventaja, era casi imposible engañarla. -¿Y Cómo se encuentra Marron?

-Sí, es cierto, han pasado años-respondió con un poco de vergüenza. -¿Marron?Ella está muy bien. Nos casaremos dentro de dos meses-dijo con su rostro sonrojado. Esa mujer los vio a ambos crecer y ahora se casarían.

-Me alegra escucharlo. Veo que ahora eres todo un ejecutivo. Presidente de la empresa familiar, comprometido con la estudiante más brillante que he tenido y tratando de rescatar el cuello de su hermana-le dijo mientras se colocaba sus gafas.

-Oiga, mi nivel académico nunca fue malo, solo mi actitud-Bromeó.

-Sí, eso es cierto-rio la señora Ross- Esperaba que alguno de tus padres pudiera estar presente también

-Lo que sucede es que mi madre tenía algunas reuniones demasiado importantes como para aplazarlas y mi padre, bueno, él no es demasiado diplomático para este tipo de cosas-Dijo con una mezcla de broma y pesar.

-Bien, en ese caso. Vayamos a lo importante. La señorita Bra Briefs agredió físicamente a una de sus compañeras de la clase de gimnasia.

-¿Agredir? ¿De qué manera?-preguntó Trunks, intentando negociar el destino de su hermana. -De seguro no fue tan grave. Son adolescentes, seguramente se habrán peleado por algo muy tonto.

-Tu hermana le arrojo un balón de Voleyball desde una distancia de 100 metros. La jovencita quedo desmayada durante horas. –Trunks paso su mano por su rostro, desatando aun más el nudo de su corbata. Se escuchó un suave golpeteo en la puerta de la oficina -Adelante-Llamo la Sra Ross. -Que bien.-exclamó al ver quien había entrado.- Trunks, quiero que conozcas a la señorita Kaiu- Una joven de cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura, cuerpo esbelto y menudo, ojos verdes. Su rostro lleno de moretones y su nariz hinchada. El pelilia saltó del susto al verle su deformada cara. La joven se sentó a su lado.

-Señora Ross, ¿usted sabe porque Bra la agredió?-preguntó Trunks, muy preocupado, ya estaba sudando de los nervios

-Según lo que dijo ella, fue porque la señorita Kaiu se reía demasiado fuerte. Al parecer Bra estaba intentando concentrarse en el partido de Voley y la estrepitosa risa de la señorita Kaiu le estaba distrayendo -Trunks se estampó la mano en su rostro nuevamente.

-Señorita Kaiu, realmente lamento el comportamiento de mi hermana. La Corporación Cápsula se encuentra dispuesta a cubrir los gastos médicos y las operaciones-le dijo a la joven quien lo miraba embobada, como todas las mujeres que se cruzaban por su camino. Trunks le entregó una tarjeta de presentación con los teléfonos de contacto de la empresa.

-¿Tiene tu teléfono aquí también?-preguntó osadamente la ojiverde

-mmm…sí, se encuentran todos los teléfonos de los encargados y mi línea privada-respondió nervioso, no era la primera vez que le sucedía. Pero esta joven tenía 16 años.

-Tal vez pueda llamarte y podamos salir-le insinuó sensualmente. La señora Ross observaba incrédula, a pesar de tener bien sabido cómo eran los jóvenes.

-ee…e...Estoy comprometido-respondió entre risas nerviosas, la joven le sonrió pícaramente y concentró su mirada en la pequeña tarjeta que tenía entre sus manos -Señora Ross, ¿Que sucederá con mi hermana? por favor, no puede expulsarla

-No la expulsaré Trunks, solo la suspenderemos por dos semanas y tendrá que cumplir con horas de detención en cuanto regrese - Trunks suspiro, algo aliviado.

-Yo sé que Bra puede llegar a ser agresiva, pero es mi hermana y la quiero muchísimo. Además es una niña muy inteligente, sé que no sucederá de nuevo

-Eso espero Trunks- respondió la directora despidiendo de su ex estudiante, ignorando a la ojiverde que le enviaba besos por el aire. El joven Briefs se retiró de la oficina indicándole a Bra que lo siguiera. La peliazul obedeció sin decir palabra alguna, cargo su bolso en su hombro y camino al lado de su hermano mayor. El pelilila le miraba de vez en cuando, intentando mantener su rostro serio. El silencio entre ellos era tajante, jamás habían estado callados por tanto tiempo.

-Bueno, sin importar lo que digan. Yo creo que ella se ve mucho más linda ahora que antes-dijo Bra rompiendo el silencio. El comentario sobre la golpiza que le había dado a la muchacha le causó mucha gracia a Trunks, quien no pudo aguantar su risa.

-Eres de lo peor, ¿lo sabes?-dijo entre risas, abrazando a su hermana mientras ambos salían de la escuela.- No puedo enojarme contigo

-Sí, lo sé-sonrió orgullosa- pero así es como me quieres- Trunks le besó la frente mientras que Bra lo abrazaba por la cintura, enterrando su rostro en su pecho- Gracias por venir por mí, Trunks- le susurró

-No hay porque-respondió mirándole a los ojos- Gracias a ti por haberme hecho salir de la oficina-Bra le sonrió y ambos estallaron en risa.-Bien, ahora falta la peor parte-suspiró el mayor de los Briefs.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Quién le cuenta a nuestra madre?

* * *

_**No es tan bueno, pero espero que les haya agradado. Muchas gracias por leer! :)**_


End file.
